Hollywood Heights: Ghost of the past
by Cavalialover
Summary: Loren and Eddie dated for two years but then Loren left him because of a mistake Eddie made. Now, after 5 years of avoiding Eddie, Loren sees him again. How will she react? Will they give it another go of are there things getting in the way?
1. Chapter 1 Hard to forget

_**The girls in the story are all 26 and the guys are all 27. Braidey is played by Matthew Goode.**_

* * *

Today is a crazy busy day. Work was crazy busy and I haven't had any time to rest after that. Currently, I'm shopping for tonight's dinner. Braidey's mother is coming over. I tried to change the date but his mom can get really clingy. Ever since her husband left her she clinged onto Braidey. Now that Braidey's living with me she doesn't see him as often as she would like. Too bad for me because now she visits us as often as we allow it and I don't have the heart to tell her to give us space. And space is what we desperately crave. We barely have any alone time. Either I'm working, he's working or his mom is here. Suddenly my body hits something solid. While deep in my thoughts I must not have seen where I was going. "I'm sor-", is my attempt at apologising until I look up and see who the person I bumped into is. He's still a bit taken back so hasn't noticed me yet. I take that to my advantage by quickly turning around and disappearing into another aisle.

As soon as I'm sure he didn't follow me I take a minute to get myself back together. Gosh, why did it have to be him? After all these years of succesfully avoiding him. I never thought of the possibility that I would simply bump into him, let alone the way I would react to it. Now that I'm thinking about it, walking away wasn't the most mature way to handle it. I take a deep breath and focus back on the groceries. I only have two hours until Margret will be at the house. So I grab my shopping cart and go back to shopping. But without being aware of it I check every aisle before I walk into it.

* * *

I quickly walk to my car with my bags full of groceries in my hands, glad that I didn't bump into Eddie again. As soon as I'm in my car, I can drive away from here and forget that the encounter with Eddie ever happened. Also, I have to pick a different grocery store now that I know Eddie shops here too. How come I never saw him here before in all these years? Suddenly I feel the weight of one of my grocery bags dissapear. I turn around, irritated, "Hey!". I take a step back as I face the man who took over my bag. He smiles broadly, showing his white teeth. "Hey Loren." My irritation has turned into aggravation. I yank the bag out of his grip and continue the way to my car after turning back around. I can hear him catching up with me. "So no apology then?" I just keep walking but I **am **curious about what the hell he thinks he's talking about. "Apology?!" "Yeah, technically it was you who bumped into me." I sigh,"So you recognised me." "Really Loren? I might not have seen your face but that voice, that ass. Hard to forget." I turn around agressively. "How dare you!" "What? It was a compliment Loren." "I don't need your fucking compliments, Eddie! And beside that, you have no fucking right to compliment my ass!" It stays silent for a few seconds in which I stare at him with rage. He looks a little taken back. I turn back around and after a few steps I finally reach my car.

I open the trunk and dump the bags in it. Eddie still on my heels. "Come on Lo. You're just going to leave like that? We haven't seen each other in years." I open the door of my car. "And I would have liked to keep it that way." And with that I get in and drive away, confused and hurt.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, what took you so long?", says Braidey as soon as I get out of the car. "I bumped into someone I knew. I'm sorry." "It's okay. Let me help you with those." He grabs the grocery bags out of the trunk and I follow him inside. He drops them on the kitchen table and before I know it he has cupped my face with his hands. He presses his lips onto mine and I smile, kissing him back. After a minute I pull back, bound by time since his mother is going to be here in a little while. He groans, "Babe, why?" "Because someone's mom is coming over for dinner." His hands are still cupping my cheeks and his face is still close. "I'm sorry about her being so clingy." I give him a genuine smile. "It's okay Braidey. I know it must be hard for her. I couldn't go a day without you either." He pecks my lips. "And that's why I love you. You're the only girl who would put up with my crazy family."

"I'm sure that's not true." I say. "Do you know where Adriana's wedding invitation is? I forgot the date." "I think it's on the night stand." he replies. "When are you going bridemaids dress shopping?" "Tomorrow. I really hope she doesn't try to put me in something ugly." He turns back to me, "It doesn't matter. You'll look amazing no matter what she picks." I smile, "You have to say that." He grins, "Because you're scary when you're angry at me." I act offended, "See! There it is. The real reason you are so charming." He chuckles and grabs my waist, kissing me again.

* * *

"Loren! You're here!", Adriana squeals while giving me a hug when I get out of my car in front of the mall. Melissa's already there and so is Kim. I pull back, "Of course I am! I'm your maid of honor, aren't I?" "Well, you're late.", Adriana pouts. "Yeah, sorry about that. Braidey's mom left extremely late last night so Braidey and I slept in." "Right, the crazy mom.", Kim says. "She's not crazy. Just lonely.", I say. "Maybe a little clingy.", Melissa says. "Yes, she's clingy. And it's annoying. A-". I start to say but get interrupted by Melissa who's smirking, "And because of it you and Braidey haven't had sex for a long time." I fake a smile, "Ha, ha. Very funny. Let's just go shopping okay?"

We walk into the mall and start looking at the most beautiful dresses. Adriana has already bought her wedding dress a week before. It's great for her but it would look completely slutty on me. Not that it's slutty. It's just revealing but it fits Adriana's body perfectly. Melissa speaks up, "Loren, you seem distracted. Is it the whole Braidey's mom thing?" "No, I'm okay.", I say. Kim doesn't believe that lie, "No, Melissa's right. You do seem distracted." "Spill it.", Adriana joins them. "Okay, you guys. No need to gang up on me." I hestitate, "I...bumped into Eddie yesterday." "What?! Oh my gosh!", Kim screams out. "That's good.", Adriana reacts. "Good?", I act suprised. "Yes. Good. You know...since I invited him to the wedding.", Adrianna rushes the last part of the sentence. I'm shocked, "You what?" "He's good friends with Phil. I couldn't just not invite him. But it's good that you have seen him yesterday. Now it won't be such a big shocker when you see him at the wedding." "So what happened?", Melissa jumps into the conversation. "Well, I went grocery shopping and I literally bumped into him. When I realised it was him...I kinda turned around and disappeared." They all burst out laughing. "You did what?", Melissa laughs. "I know! I'm so ashamed! Because he recognised me and followed me to my car. And then he had the nerve to talk about my ass!"

Adriana grabs a dress while chuckling. We're all still scanning trough the racks. They're laughing, I'm starting to get angry at Eddie again. "What did he say?", Kim laughs. I wait a few seconds, trying to remember his exact words. "I was suprised that he recognised me as the one bumping into him. Then he said: Really Loren? That voice, that ass. Hard to forget." They all burst out laughing and Melissa even grabs her stomach, while sitting down on a puff in the shop. "It's not funny! He has no right." They all notice that I am seriously hurt after seeing him again and stop laughing. Adriana tries to lighten up the mood, "Girls! Try on these." She holds up three blue dresses. We all grab one and get in a few dressing rooms. I change into the dress and it fits terribly. It has curves in all the wrong places. I walk out and by the look on Melissa and Kim's faces, they have the same opinion of the dresses.

"They're terrible.", Adriana agrees. "Thank God", Kim says relieved. We try on a few other dresses but they're all wrong one way or another. Adriana sighs frustrated just as I grab three pink dresses. Adriana looks interested and tells us to try them on. We do and we all walk out of the dressing rooms with a satisfied smile. "I totally love this dress.", Kim squeals. The dresses are strapless and mine is shorter than the other two because Adriana wants me to stand out as the made of honor. So my dress reaches until a little past my knees and Kim and Melissa's dresses reach the ground. The upper layer of the dress is made from a thinner fabric. The crinkles in the dress all lead to one point on the left of our upper bodies. On that spot there's a beatiful white crystal pin that holds it all together. "I love them too.", Adriana smiles. "Loren, you like them too right?", Adriana asks suddenly concerned. "I totally love them.", I squeal. "Well, then that's settled. Go change then I'lll go pay for them while you all change back into your own clothes." While we change, Melissa, Kim and I discuss the dresses. "Oh my gosh Loren, your boobs looked great in that dress.", Kim squeals out. "What? You're crazy!" "No, she's right. Your breasts have become amazingly big over the past few years.", Melissa agrees with Adriana. "Oh no. Are you guys telling me that they're too big?" "No. Not at all. They're perfect!", Melissa reassures me.

We all finish changing and join Adriana outside the shop. "Okay, next stop. Shoes.", Adriana orders us. We all link arms and walk to the next shop like that. We find white strappy bridemaids shoes that perfectly match the dress. With the bags in our hands we grab a café and order a coffee and a piece of cake. Adriana skips the cake and takes a caffeïne free coffee. "I would like to still fit in my wedding dress in a few weeks." "Well then, stop losing weight and eat your piece of cake.", I order her. She laughs and gives in. "Okay, but it's your fault if I won't be able to get in my dress." That's when I feel two hands on my shoulders. Followed by someone placing kisses all over my neck and shoulder. By the looks of the girls and the feeling of his lips, I know that it's Braidey. I smile. I can feel him giving me a hickey but he gets interrupted by Adriana. "Braidey, keep yourself in control. My maid of honor can't be showing off a neck full of hickeys at my wedding. Braidey pulls back and smirks, "That's too bad."

"What are you doing here?", I ask suprised. "Phil is taking us all out for beers." "And making sure you all have suits I hope?", asks Adriana. Phil answers for Braidey while walking up to his fiancée. "Yes babe, it's all checked." "Lo, guess who I met.", Braidey asks me. "Who?" "Eddie, he's your ex right?", he happily says as if it's the most normal thing in the world. And as if on cue, Eddie walks up to our table together with Ian and Tyler. "Hey Loren." One corner of his mouth is twitched up in a smile. A really sexy smile. But it makes me even more upset. I stand up and walk into the café in the direction of the toilets. When I'm almost there, Braidey places his hands on my shoulders and turns me around. He looks at me with concern, "Hey Lo. Stop. What's wrong?" I look up at him, "You act like Eddie is the coolest dude on earth." "He's okay. He seems like a cool dude.", Braidey replies. "A cool dude? Did you forget the reason he's my ex?" "Right, he cheated on you." "Yes Braidey! He cheated on me!" We're still in sight of the rest of our friends and I'm sure that they're all staring at us. Braidey's hands are still on my shoulders and his eyes are still full of concern. "And I have no clue how he could be such a fool to let you go. But he does seem like a nice guy." "So, it doesn't matter that he hurt me." "Of course it matters, sweetie. I hate that he hurt you but I'm glad that he did cause else I wouldn't have you." I give him a small smile. "Yeah, I guess that's the bright side of it. But I'm not just going to forgive him. And I'm sure as hell not going to act like everything's okay." "And I don't expect you to. Just make sure that you don't let it come in the way of Phil's wedding." "I'll try." Braidey smiles at me, "That's my girl." And he kisses me. I kiss him back and after a few seconds he pulls back and wraps his arm around my shoulder while we walk back to the table.

* * *

"Hey Loren.", I say. Loren looks upset. She stands up and walks into the café. Braidey looks concerned and follows her. The girls all follow them with their concerned gaze. No one knows exactly what it's about but everyone has an idea why Loren's upset. Everyone knows the story. We've all been friends since forever so they all know what happened between Loren and I. Only Braidey is new to the group. As a matter of fact, I find out today that he even existed. That's probably because it has been a long time since we've all been together. Braidey places his hands on her shoulders and turns her around. They talk and Loren seems angry. But after a little while she smiles. I know how Loren can be when she's angry so I'm impressed by the effect Braidey has on her. He kisses her and my jealousy grows. I turn my head away. I don't have to see all of that. I turn my head back around when Melissa says: "They're so cute together." I look at Loren and Braidey walking back smiling at each other with his arm around her shoulder. The girls all nod in agreement with Melissa. I frown. When Loren and Braidey sit back down, Braidey holding Loren's hand, Adriana starts talking. "I hate the fact that I have three bridesmaids and you have four best men. "Then dump Eddie as your best man.", Loren suggests. That makes my frown grow deeper. "Loren.", Braidey pleads. "Fine, don't dump him.", Loren says with an attitude. "Why don't you just take another bridesmaid?", Ian asks. "Because there's no other girl in our group of friends.", Adriana says.

"What about Leah?", I suggest. Well, that was a wrong move. Loren tenses up. Braidey starts stroking her arms up and down, trying to calm her down. No one ever really really liked Leah but they were okay with her being around. That changed when I cheated on Loren with her. No one tolerated her anymore and Leah was okay with it. "Leah?", Tyler says like I'm crazy. "We haven't spoken to her in years.", Ian says. "Maybe Eddie has "kept contact" with her.", Loren says in a disgusted way. "I haven't. It was a stupid idea, let it go." "Then who's going to be my fourth bridesmaid?" "Oh my gosh, why haven't we thought of this before? Chloe can be your fourth. She has been modeling in New York for a year right?", Kim says. "Oh my gosh, yes!", Adriana agrees. "I feel ashamed that I haven't thought of it before. She has been our friend for years. Just because she moved away doesn't mean that she shouldn't come to my wedding. I'm gonna call her right away." Then Adriana lets me know that she totally support Loren on the whole cheating thing by saying, "Oh and Eddie, just to be clear, Leah is in no way welcome at my wedding." Okay, I deserved that but it still hurts. I totally regret it but I can't change anything about it now. I hope everyone will completely forgive me before the wedding. Especially Loren.

* * *

_**Will they? I guess you all will find out soon.****  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

I'm currently at the phone with Adriana, since she just called me. "_Hey Lo, I'm hosting this barbeque tonight. You're coming right?" "I'm not sure. I think I'll just stay home." "Why would you do that? Braidey is coming too." "Yeah, and so is Eddie." "I thought you talked to Braidey about that?" _I sigh, _"I did. It's just awkward. Braidey might not mind that Eddie's my ex but I do. It's just hard to be around him." "Okay Lo. I get that but Eddie already ruined a few years of your life by cheating on you. Do you want him to ruin the rest of it too?" "Of course I don't." "Then come to the barbeque! I would really love my made of honor there."_ I stay quiet for a few seconds, thinking about the ups and downs of going to the barbeque. Then I decide that Adriana's right. I shouldn't let Eddie have all this power over me. "All_ right then, I'll be there. Do you need me to bring something?" "Just your fabulous self. Love you." "Bye Aid, love you too." _

I hang up the phone and turn to where Braidey's sitting on the couch. "Who was on the phone?", he says. "It was Aid, she invited me to the barbeque tonight." "So you're coming then?", he smiles. I smile too but mine is more of a nervous smile instead of the genuine smile that's on his face. "I guess I am." "Come on Lo, you're going to be fine." "I don't get how you're so relaxed with the whole, my ex is back in my life, thing." "Babe. It was five years ago. You need to let it go." "Right, if you say so. I'll just act like Eddie didn't break my heart." "Lo, don't get mad." "Why? Because **you **think that I shouldn't. Just like **you **think I should just forget about Eddie cheating on me like it didn't hurt?" Braidey stands up from the couch and attempts to walk over to me. "Lo, come on." I turn around and head into the directions of the stairs. "No Braidey. You have no idea what it feels like." "Sweetie, please." "I'm gonna get ready for tonight.", I say and look down at my phone and see that it's 5 o'clock. There's one hour left until we have to be there. Behind me I can hear Braidey sigh and sit back down on the couch. He has already changed into black jeans, a brown belt, a dark blue sweater and dark blue low sneakers for the barbeque.

I walk up the stairs, into my room and get out of my current clothes. Now I'm just in my black bra and panties. I head to my closet and take out a light pink sundress. I put it on. It's tight at my chest and flowing underneath it. I also grab white strappy pumps but wait with putting them on because my feet will already be killing me at the end of the night. I walk to my mirror and apply a smooth pin up line with my eyeliner, some brown-orange eye-shadow and some mascara. I let my hair as it is, wavy, and apply some cherry lip balm on my lips, making them a little more red than normal. I grab my white chanel clutch and put my phone, some money, my cherry lip balm and some other stuff in it. After I put in some pearl earrings I put on my pumps and walk back downstairs. Braidey is there leaning against the wall waiting for me to be ready. I look at the clock and see that it's ten minutes before 6. I open the door to the garage and walk over to his car, expecting him to follow me. When we're both inside, we drive off in his white Audi.

* * *

As soon as I got to the party I walked into an other direction than Braidey. I know that I'm getting angry over something small but he just doesn't get how I feel about this whole situation. And he wants me to just not care but I'm not the kind of person who's able to do that. I look around and see that there's a party tent and it's already starting to get dark so there are lights turned on everywhere in the yard. Outside the tent there are a few barbeques in a row and men who are baking for us. There are large tables with all kinds of food on it. There's also a bar where you can order drinks. Then on the other part of the yard there's a dance floor which is also lighted. There's a band playing music that varies from fast to slow. There are a lot of people here. Adriana made all of this quite big. Well, she has the money for it. She inherited a fortune when her father died a few years ago.

I walk over to the bar and order a margarita. I really need one. I thank the waiter while grabbing my drink and then turn around and notice someone staring at me. I look to my right and see that it's Eddie. He's wearing blue jeans, black sneakers and a black blouse which is a little tight because of his muscles. In less words, he looks really sexy. Why is he staring at me like that with those gorgeous eyes of his? I notice that I've been staring at him for too long and take a big gulp of my drink, then turn back around. I expect Eddie to come over but when I take a quick glance to look if he is, I see him talking to Braidey. I sigh relieved and then quickly walk over to the barbeques to order some food, trying to avoid Braidey.

* * *

Eddie's pov

"Hey Eddie, have you seen my fiancée?", Braidey says. I look at him confused. What is he talking about? "Fiancée?" "Yeah, Loren remember?", Braidey replies. "She's your fiancée?", I reply shocked. Braidey smiles, "Yeah. You didn't know that?" "No, I didn't. But congrats then.", I reply. I fake a smile but inside it hurts. I still care about Loren but now that she's engaged there's no chance in hell that I'm going to win her back. "Thanks. Have you seen her?" "Yeah, she's at the bar.", I say and we look into that direction but she isn't there anymore. He sighs, "Well, she's not there anymore." "No, I guess not. Why do you so desperately need to find her?" "We got into a fight." "About what?", I ask curious and I hate to admit it but also a little happy. Braidey looks at me. His face is deadly serious, trying to read what I'm thinking. "About you." I look suprised, "About me?" "Yes. She didn't want to come because you would be here and I basically told her to get over it." "I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to cause trouble for the both of you." "It will be fine. I just need to go apologise so I'm gonna go look for her."

* * *

Loren's pov

I just ate some amazing food and to my luck, Braidey hasn't found me. I also ordered another margarita which I'm now drinking while sitting at a table. I have said hello to the girls but they're all busy with their boyfriends/fiancés now. That's when Tyler walks over to me. "Hey Tyler, where's your girlfriend?" "She's busy with the girls. What are you doing here all by your lonesome?" I smirk at him, "Sitting." One corner of his mouth twitches up into a smile. "Come on." I look up at his hand that's stretched out to me. "What?" "Come dance with me." I raise my eyebrows at him. He grabs my hands and pulls me up while saying, "Come on." He guides me to the dancefloor and I chuckle. When we're at the dancefloor I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his hands on my waist. We talk and after a while he twirls me around to switch partners and I get catched by Eddie. I bump into his chest making me forget to breathe for a second. I look up at him but then quickly avert my gaze again. His right hand was immediately on my waist and his other hand was immediately holding my right hand the minute he catched me. Without noticing it I placed my hand on his shoulder when I bumped into him. I notice that I've been holding my breath and I let it out. Eddie's still staring deeply into my eyes and I'm probably looking like I want to run away.

"So you're engaged?" I don't know if I'm imagining it but it looks like there's a bit of hurt and jealousy in his eyes. I take a deep breath and try to relax. I now finally look into his eyes. "I am." "Are you happy?" I answer without hestitation, "Yes, Braidey's great." It stays quiet and during this silence Eddie just keeps staring at me. It makes me a little uncomfortable but I also feel like I'm about to blush. "You look amazing." While saying that he stares into my eyes in this deep way. "Thanks Eddie." Eddie slowly intertwines our hands and I almost shiver at the touch. My breath hitches and I'm hoping that he didn't hear it. I try to untangle my hand from his but he holds on. It makes me a little frustrated but also a bit relieved because I wasn't ready to let go of that feeling. I try to get my breathing back in control but it's hard with Eddie staring deep into my eyes. "I missed you Loren." His stare is so intense, it makes me go weak at the knees. "Right." "I mean it Loren. I've missed you like crazy. Remember how it used to be?" "Of course I do." "I really messed up back then Lo." Hearing those words is like a weight being lifted from my chest. I've been waiting to hear them from him for years.

"You mind if I cut in?", Braidey's voice suddenly interrupts. I now realise how close Eddie's face is to mine. We're only inches apart. Now Eddie puts some distance between us and I can feel his hand letting go of mine. "Of course." Eddie walks away and I wrap my arms around Braidey's neck. "Loren.", his voice begs for me to look at him. But I keep avoiding his eyes, I'm stubborn like that. The only other person I've met who is jus as stubborn is Eddie. "Loren, I'm sorry." "I don't want you to be sorry." "Then what do you want from me?" "I want you to understand how I feel." "Understand how you feel?! You were dancing with the guy!" "I didn't want to. We had to change partners and suddenly there he was!" "I'm sorry, I'll try to be more considerate." I finally look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry.", I say. "For what?" "For acting like a bitch." "You weren't. You were just being honest."

* * *

Braidey and I stumble into the house, kissing. I knock over something and I laugh while he grins. But he soon goes back to kissing me. Braidey leads me into the bedroom and sits down on the bed with me on his lap. We're kind of about to have make up sex. I move my hands from his neck to the hem of his sweater and I take it off. Just as he's about to take my dress off in return, his phone rings. I pull back, panting, "Don't pick it up." I immediately kiss him again. I can feel him give in but as soon as the phone rings again I can feel him trying to pull back. I prevent him from doing so by tightening my grip on his neck. But when his phone rings for the third time, he grabs my arms and unwraps them from his neck. He pulls back and I groan. Then he picks up the phone. I'm not really paying attention so I don't know who it is. After about a minute he hangs up. "My mom asked if I could come over.", he says. "And you said no right?" By the look on his face I'm guessing that the answer is no. "Right?!" Okay, it's a definite no. "Really Braidey?! You choose having tea with your mother above having sex with me?!" He walks over to me and grabs my hands, sitting down next to me. "Of course not Lo. But she was giving this speech about how much it hurt her when my father left and how she isn't able to handle it since I left too." I whine, "Babe, she gives you that speech every time!". "I know Lo, but I don't want her hurting." I kiss him, and whisper between kisses, "Please stay?" He gives me an apologetic look, "I'm sorry babe." He gives me one last peck, puts on his sweater and then he's gone.

I keep sitting on the bed for a while, dumbfounded by the fact that he really left when we were about to have sex. I'm also still a little turned on. When I no longer am I stand up and walk into the living room to watch a movie I guess. Just as I'm about to turn on the tv, someone rings the door bell. I stand up and open the door, only to reveal Eddie standing in front of it. "What do you want Eddie?" He looks a little taken back by my immediate irritation. "Nice to see you too Loren." "You don't deserve a nice welcome from me. Now what do you want?" "I'm actually here for Braidey." "He's not here." Eddie looks suprised by that. "Really? Because you guys looked kind of intimate when you left the party." I fold my arms in front of my body. "So?" "So I figured you guys would be..'busy'." "Well, as you can see we're not." Eddie studies my expression, then he smirks, "He left while you guys were about to do it, didn't he?" I get angry but am at the same time suprised about how well he still knows me, "That's none of your buisness!" That makes Eddie smile broadly and chuckle, "He did, didn't he?!" I glare at him but he ignores it. "So where did he go?" I consider answering that question. If I do, Eddie will definately laugh at the fact that Braidey chose his mother over me. If I don't, he'll make up something worse. "He went to his mother." Eddie bursts into a laughter, "His mother?!", he emphasises the word 'mother'. "He's not here so you can go now Eddie." "Or I'll just wait for him here." "What's so important that it can't wait?" "Adriana isn't satisfied with the fact that we all have a suit. Now we all need matching suits." I let out a sigh and consider letting him in. Apparently I'm taking too long. "So, you gonna let me in?" I step away and let him in. "But I swear Eddie, if you get in my way, you're out." He chuckles at that.

I sit back down on the couch and turn on the tv. After a few seconds Eddie drops right next to me. A little bit too close if you ask me. But I think him being in the same house is too close so what do I know. "What are we watching?" "Prom night." He smiles, "That's right. One of the things I love about you, you love scary movies." I just pretend like I didn't hear that, I mean he just kinda said that he loved me. Maybe he didn't mean it that way but it sure is what it sounded like. So we watched the movie and I have to admit that I once jumped into his arms. I'm not the kind of girl that scares easily and jumping into Eddie's arms is one of the last things I wanted to do but that scene just took me completely by suprise and scared me to death. Eddie didn't seem to mind, he just smirked. He tried to wrap his arm around me so that I would just stay in his arms but I looked at him like he was crazy and pulled back. In the mean time Braidey is still not back. The movie is now over and I would kind of like Eddie to go. He has been here longer than I would have liked. I have to admit that his presence makes me feel like old times and I also have to admit that I kinda enjoy having him around. He's different than Braidey. Not in a better kind of way, just different. Braidey is this sweet, amazing guy who treats you like a queen. Eddie is more of a dangerous kind of guy. He challenges you to do the best you can and he makes you do things you never thought you would do. He would do anything for you and he would protect you with his life. At least, that's what I thought before he cheated on me. I never thought he would but he did and now whenever I think of him I get either angry or annoyed.

I stand up from the couch, "I don't think Braidey's coming home tonight Eddie. You should go." "Or I could just crash here so that I can talk to Braidey in the morning?", Eddie says while he stands up too. He's trying to make it sound innocent but I can tell that he's holding back a smirk. "I don't think that's a good idea." "Why not?" "Hmm...let me think. Oh I know, you cheated on me so now I can't stand you." "Are you ever going to let that go? I thought you were happy now." "I am happy." "Then why can't you forgive me." I look at him. Tears want to well up in my eyes but I make sure they don't. I remain silent for a while and then answer on the verge of crying. "Because you broke my heart." "Loren, I'm sorry." I bite back my tears and glare at him angrily. "Sorry isn't good enough." He's getting irritated now too. That's what I meant with Eddie challengs me. Braidey would have backed out of this fight by now. He would have admitted he was wrong and we would have made up by now. But not Eddie. Eddie is as stubborn as I am. "Then what is?!" I'm still glaring at him. "You leaving me alone." He takes a step closer. "Well, I don't want to do that." "Then you're out of luck.", I say. We just stare at each other and I can feel the tension building up. Just as he's about to take another step closer I turn away. "Loren, I miss you." My back's now to him. "Don't you miss me?", he asks. I don't answer the question. That's why after a few seconds Eddie places his hands on my shoulders and turns me around. We're now close and he's looking straight into my eyes. "Don't you miss me?", he asks, no almost begs me, again. "That's not the point." "It is for me. You can't tell me that you didn't miss me." Of course I missed him. Like I said, he challenged me like no one ever did before. Our relationship was perfect and interesting because we never knew what was coming. But he cheated on me. Why? That's the question I've been asking myself for years. In the first year I kept thinking about what I did wrong and what I could have done differently. That question faded but 'Why' kept nagging in the back of my mind. I look him straight into his eyes and ask, "Why did you cheat on me?"


	3. Chapter 3 Beach

_**Hey guys. Here's a new chapter. I know, finally.**_

* * *

Why? That's the question I've been asking myself for years. In the first year I kept thinking about what I did wrong and what I could have done differently. The question faded but 'Why' kept nagging in the back of my mind. I look him straight into his eyes and ask, "Why did you cheat on me?" That's when the door opens and Braidey walks in. When he looks up, I can see that he's suprised to see Eddie standing there with his hands ony my shoulders and his face as close to mine as it was at the barbeque. This time I am the one putting some distance between Eddie and I. I turn around to Braidey and see that the suprise is still on his face. I look at the clock on the wall and see that it has been at least three hours since Braidey left. "Eddie?", Braidey asks suprised. "What are you doing here?", he adds. Eddie has also turned to Braidey, "Adriana wanted me to come over to see what kind of suit you own. She wants us all to have matching suits." Braidey smiles now, "I still don't know how that girl didn't drive Phil crazy yet." And just like that I won't get an answer to the question I desperately want an answer to. They both walk into the direction of our bedroom but before they disappear, Eddie gives me one last glance.

* * *

I get woken up by what I see when I open my eyes is Adriana shaking me. Next to her are Kim, Melissa and to my suprise Chloe. I jump out of bed as fast as I can and wrap my arms around her neck. She chuckles and hugs me back. After a few seconds we pull back. "Chloe! Good to see you girl! You look amazing!" "Thanks!" "So what are you all doing here at," I look at my alarm, "8 am?" I also notice that Braidey is not in bed anymore. "We thought that we all could go to the beach today.", Chloe answers. "Who are we all?", I ask suspicious. "You know, us, Phil, Ian, Tyler, Braidey..", she waits a second and then hestitantly adds, "Eddie?" "Okay, I'm not going.", I immediately say. The girls' facial expressions immediately all turn objective. "No, Lo!", Adriana whines. "You **have** to come!", Melissa exclaims emphasizing the word 'have'. "Yes, totally!", Kim agrees. "No, I don't want to.", I whine. Maybe yesterday morning they could have convinced me to go but after my conversation with Eddie yesterday there's even more holding me back from going. He told me he missed me and that shook something awake inside of me. Because I never thought that he would miss me. He cheated on me so why would he miss me right? But apparently he missed me so what does that mean? But I shouldn't want to know what it means. Eddie and I are history. Braidey is my present. I should focus on him. But I can't do that if I'm at the beach with the former love of my life, Eddie. "Lo, when are you going to forgive Eddie?", Chloe asks me. "You're with Braidey now. You should be able to forgive Eddie now right?", she adds. I'm getting angry, "No! I should **not**!", I say emphasizing the word 'not'. "Lo, don't get angry.", Kim pleads. "Why not? Everybody arounds me thinks that I'm being a big baby about this thing with Eddie. You all don't even know what you're talking about. You don't know how much he hurt me!" "Of course we know how much he hurt you Lo. We were there. We were there watching you cry your eyes out for weeks.", Melissa says sympathetically. "But why not forgive him and be done with it?", Adriana asks me. "Because I can't! I can't act like everything's okay!" "Lo, do you..", Melissa starts and then hestitantly continues, "do you still have feelings for Eddie?" I look at her confused, "Why would you ask me that?" "It's just that you're taking it all still so hard. Maybe it still hurts so much because you want to be with him again?", Melissa explains herself. "I don't have feelings for Eddie.", I blundly state without thinking about it and a little angry. There's an awkward silence for a little while until Chloe speaks up, "I wish you would come with us to the beach so that we could catch up. It has been a long time since we have all been together.", Chloe says with the sweetest voice. I frown, "Don't you pull that card on me." "What?", Chloe acts all innocent. "The 'haven't you missed me'-card.", I say. "Come on Lo. I really do want you to come.", Chloe replies. I consider it for a few seconds and then sigh, "Alright. I'll come."

* * *

Eddie's pov

_"Hey mate.__"_, Ian says through the phone. _"Hey man. What's up? "_, I respond. _"We're all going to the beach today." "Sounds great but I was actually planning on getting some work done."_, I say. _"Loren's coming too."_, Ian says mischievously. _"Like I care."_, I say trying to sound careless. _"So I'll pick you up at 9.30?"_, Ian replies probably grinning. _"Jup."_, I say and then we hang up.

* * *

We all drive to the beach together and there lay all our towels down. The boys and I took of our shirts and immediately lied down on our towels while the girls started getting out of their clothes. "So, you went to your mother when you were about to have sex with Loren?", I say smirking. "She told you?", Braidey replies shocked. "No, but you just did.", I say smirking. Ian gives me a highfive and we all laugh except for Braidey of course. "I don't get it man. Who would walk away from having sex with **Loren**.", Tyler says emphasizing Loren's name. I look at her. By now, she's only wearing her bikini. A black one which fits her perfectly. I scan her tan body with my eyes. She's perfect. "Would you guys all stop staring at my fiancée?", Braidey suddenly says. "Most of you have your own girlfriend or fiancée to stare at.", he adds. I take one last glance at Loren and see that she's staring right back at me. She quickly averts her gaze though. "Doesn't take away the fact that you have one hot fiancée mate.", Ian says. My eyes move back to Loren's body. I take in every inch of her body, wishing that it was mine again. Please tell me I didn't just think that? She's engaged to Braidey now and he's kind of my friend I think? So I could never do that to him. At least I shouldn't. Loren notices me staring and quickly turns around, giving me a good view on her ass. I smirk as I think back at her reaction when I complimented it. "Seriously you guys. Stop checking her out!", Braidey's voice sounds again. Apparently I wasn't the only one staring again. I chuckle and I hear Ian and Tyler do the same. If I was Braidey, I would have gotten up and kissed Loren by now. I wouldn't have just let them check her out without showing them that she's mine. But apparently Braidey doesn't have the same opinion about it cause he just stays put. He should watch out. Someone as beautiful as Loren could easily be snatched out of his hands.

I get up saying, "Race you all to the water." On my way to the sea I grab Loren and throw her over my shoulder. I hear her telling me to put her down but I only put her down when we're in the water, so that she falls into the water. By the time she comes up, the rest is also in the water. She slaps me, wiping the smirk off my face. I groan, "Well, that brings back bad memories." "I told you to stay away from me.", she hisses. She walks out of the water and I follow her. "And I told you that I didn't want to do that.", I say as soon as I have catched up with her. She turns around, angry, "And I told you that you were out of luck then." "Loren-", I start but she cuts me off. "What? You miss me?", she scoffs. "Well, I haven't missed **you**. I have been perfectly fine without you so why did you have to show up again?!" Okay, ouch, that hurt a little. I cover up the fact that I'm hurt with a joke, "Well, Phil and Adriana are getting married. I thought you knew that?" "This is not a joke Eddie! I don't know what you were thinking coming back here but if you expected a warm welcome from me, you were damn wrong.", she says and I can just feel the hurt in it. What the hell was I thinking hurting this girl so much that she's still hurt 5 years after it. "So I'm just not allowed to come back to the city where I was born just because I made one mistake?!", I ask her frankly a little bit angry. I know that she deserves to be mad at me but I wish so much that she would forgive me. "Just one mistake?!", she exclaims. "One huge mistake, I know. But I can't change the past." "But you can change the present by just leaving me alone." "I'm not just going to stop visiting my friends because you can't stand to be around me." "Only proves that you never cared about me.", she says while folding her arms. I take a step closer, "You meant the world to me.", I angrily say. She chuckles, "Right. Must be why you cheated on me." "You're impossible, you know that? I just can't do anything right with you." "You can leave me alone." "I told you that I wasn't going to do that!", I angrily say. "Why not?!", she screams. "Because I l-care about you Loren.", I nearly scream but not loud enough for Braidey to hear. She's about to speak when I add, "And don't say 'that must be why you cheated on me'. I care about you. No matter what you think." "Then why did you cheat on me?", she asks me again. There it is again. "You know what? Don't even answer that question.", she says and then walks away.

* * *

Melissa's pov

Loren comes above the water and then slaps Eddie. "Well, that brings back bad memories." Loren hisses something to him but I can't hear what it is. Then she walks out of the water. We all follow them with our eyes. We can see that they're angry, especially Loren. That's something Loren and Eddie were very good at, fighting. I even called it an art sometimes. They could just go on and on but we would always know that they loved each other even though they were fighting. "I told you that I wasn't going to do that!", Eddie screams. "Why not?!", Loren screams back. Eddie screams something back again but I'm not able to hear that but I can see that even though he looks angry, there's also a little something soft in his attitude. He's mad at her but at the same time he's not. They have been fighting for a while now. We're all still watching them. Loren holds her hand up and shakes her head. Then she walks away. Eddie follows her with his eyes. I know that he's still in love with her. And I kind of can't let go of the idea that Loren still has feelings for him too. "Guys, maybe it was a bad idea dragging Loren with us to the beach.", Chloe says with a sad face. Braidey walks out of the water, past Eddie and then sits down next to Loren on a towel when he reaches her.

* * *

Loren's pov

My heart is beating four times as fast as normal. Eddie just told me that he still cares about me. I shouldn't care but something inside me maybe does. I lied when I said that I didn't miss him. I could see that it hurt him. A part of me doesn't want to hurt him but another part of me wants him to hurt as badly as I did. As I still do when I see him. Braidey sits down next to me. "Hey, are you okay?", he asks. "I'm fine.", I reply. "What was that all about?" "Me wanting him to leave me alone. And please don't say anything about it because I don't want to fight with you too." "We can just talk about it without fighting, can't we?", he says. "No, we can't because you think that I should just get over it." "No, I don't." "You said so." "I didn't mean it like that.", he replies. "Then how did you mean it?", I ask looking at him. "More like a question. As in why can't you get over it?" "I don't know Braidey. You know that I loved him. Like a lot. I guess that isn't so easy to get over." "Well.", Braidey says stroking my arm. "You are going to marry me and I will never cheat on you." I smile and kiss him. Only a few seconds after, he pulls back. "Loren, everyone can see us.", he whispers. Braidey isn't really a big fan of pda. "I don't really care.", I whisper back. "Well, I would rather kiss you when nobody can see us.", he says pulling away a little bit more. "Well, you had the chance but you went to your mother." He sighs, "I was wondering when you were gonna confront me with that." "Apparently now." "I thought you would understand.", he replies. "Like the last I don't know, 20?, times?", I question. He strokes both of my arms. "I know that we haven't had any alone time lately but I will make up for that." "When?", I ask. "Soon.", he replies, smiling.

* * *

Eddie's pov

After some swimming, we all lied back down on our towels next to Braidey and Loren. We have been laying and talking here for a while now although Loren won't talk to me. That's when someone I don't want to see walks up to us. I quickly stand up and walk up to her. I start guiding her off the beach. "What are you doing here?", I hiss. "I missed you!", she exclaims. "How did you even know I would be here?!", I exclaim. "Aren't you glad to see me?" "No, not really.", I say. "That's not very nice to say.", she says. "I don't care. You have to leave me alone." "Oh babe, you know that I can't." "Why the hell not?", I exclaim. "Because I love you silly." "Vanessa, leave me alone. I don't want you here." "Because you want me in your bed right?", she winks at me. "No! Because I want you out of my life!" "I know you don't mean that." "I do. Leave Vanessa." I turn back around and attempt to walk back but I hear her following me so I turn back around. "What do you think you're doing?", I ask. "I'm coming with you of course. You're gonna introduce me to your friends as your girlfriend right?" "No! I'm not! Because you're not my girlfriend!" "Of course I am." "No. You're not. We only dated for about a week and it turned out that I didn't like you. So get the hint and leave." "I get it. You're afraid that they won't like me. Don't worry, they'll love me." "I doubt that because I don't even like you. Now leave!", I almost yell. She just keeps on smiling with that annoying smile of hers. "I mean it Vanessa. Leave me alone or I will get a restraining order against you." "I have to go now but I'll be back.", she answers like she didn't even hear what I told her. Whatever, I'm just glad she's leaving for now. I turn around and suddenly there's Melissa. I take a step back. "Gosh, Mel, you scared me." "Sorry. Who was that?", she asks me. "No one.", I answer. "Right. That's why you were screaming at her." "It's not important Melissa." "It seemed pretty important." "Well, it wasn't. God, can you just stop with the questioning?" "I just want to know if everything's okay." "I'm fine. As long as that woman leaves me alone." "Who is she?" "She's no one. Let's just go back okay? "


	4. Chapter 4 Night at Eddie's

**This one's for girlygurl143. Congratulations! **

* * *

Loren's pov  
_"Yes?", _I say, picking up the phone. _"Hey Lo!", is the cheery response from Melissa. "We're all going to hang at Eddie's today." "And you're going no matter what so put those arguments against it away again.", _she immediately adds._ "B-", _I start to object but I am immediately cut off, _"Okay Lo. We'll be there in 10." _And without saying another word, she hangs up the phone. I look down at my outfit. Black sweatpants and like my oldest blue sweater. In my hand is a bucket with chocolate ice cream. I was actually about to just hang on the couch all day since it's my day off. I grab my phone and look at the time. It's about 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Braidey's at work. That means he won't be at Eddie's. Great. Just great. I run into the kitchen and dump the ice cream back in the fridge. Then I rush back up the stairs. I franticly start looking for something to wear. When I have finally found something, I put some music on, on my phone and start getting ready. I put on some black pantyhoses, some denim shorts over it. Above it a black bandeau with a blue chiffon crop top over it. Topping it off, black wedges. I dance over to my mirror and apply some mascara and some eyeliner. I put in silver hoop earrings and put about 5 silver hoop bracelets on. And of course I'm wearing my silver necklace with a simple diamond pendant. I let my hair fall wavily over my shoulders and then jump a little from a loud honk. I apply some cherry lip balm and then put it in my bag. I rush down the stairs and then out of the house, locking the door behind me. Parked in front of the house is Melissa's car. She honks again and I can see all their smiling faces as I walk over to her Audi A3. I get in and immediately feel arms wrap around me. I also feel Melissa speeding the car away from my house. This was a really bad idea. "You look amazingly hot Lo.", Kim exclaims. "And I bet Eddie will think so too.", Melissa says from the driver's seat, wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

The girls walk up the stairs giggling. I follow them. Melissa isn't with us because she chose to take the elevator. She's lazy that way. The rest of us were thinking about our figures when we chose to walk the stairs. When we reach Eddie's door, Melissa is already leaning against the door frame, waiting for us. She pretends to look at the time and then sighs heavily. "Finally. There you guys are.", she says sarcastically. We all giggle even louder. "When you're fat and ugly you will be sorry.", Adriana points out. That's when Eddie opens the door. His eyebrows are raised but raise even higher when Melissa throws her arms around his neck. "Hey Ed!", she exclaims. He chuckles and then lets us in. Ian's already sitting on the couch. Phil's there too. Melissa and Adriana kiss their fiancé/boyfriend and then sit down. I awkwardly sit down on a chair. "So, where is Tyler?", I then ask and Kim responds that he had to work like Braidey. Eddie disappeared into the kitchen when we sat down but now he walks back into the room with shots. As soon as he puts them down, we all take one. Including me. There's no way I'm getting through this night sober.

* * *

Melissa came with the bright idea to play truth or dare. She's drunk. We're a little tipsy but Melissa's drunk already. We talked, we drank and now the time for games has come. It's Melissa's turn. "Okay, Eddie. This one's for you." Melissa's slurring her words a little when she tells him that she wants him to answer a question. "What are those roses all about?", she asks pointing to some roses close to the door. We all follow her finger and see that there are indeed roses laying there. There's a card on it but I can't really see what it says. Eddie frowns like he doesn't want to anwer that question. But then he does anyway because who is he to break the laws of truth or dare? "They're from Vanessa.", he says with a disgusted face. "Who's Vanessa?", Kim asks wiggling her eyebrows. I immediately anwer, the bitch I am. "Probably some girl he had sex with. The sex wasn't good so he never called her again but she just can't let go." I don't even look at him and to others I must seem bored. That's far from the truth though. My senses are on high alert. The answer to this question will give me to the question whether Eddie has been with other girls after we broke up. From the corner of my eye I can see that Eddie looks at me intensely while answering this question. "No." It's just one simple word but there's so much force in it that it makes me look at him. We're now staring at each other intensely. "Vanessa is a girl I dated for about a week. I didn't like her, she got obsessed with me. Now she's practically stalking me." I'm still staring at him when I respond, "What? The sex wasn't good? That's why you didn't like her? You always were good in bed so you must have some standards." He stares straight into my eyes when he answers emphasizing the word 'we', "**We **were good in bed." I'm sure it would have made me blush if I wasn't a little drunk. I look away now and somebody hands me another glass of whine. I gladly take it and start sipping it. I know that Eddie is still staring at me. He tends to stare at me a lot. Although it makes me uncomfortable, it also makes me feel, I don't know, special. But maybe Vaness thought so too. "My turn now right?", Eddie then asks, still staring at me. Oh God, he's going to pick me. "Loren-" Oh God, I told you so. "I pick truth. With who is sex better? With me or with Braidey?" I almost spit out the sip of whine I was trying to drink. Of course he had to ask a question like that, it's Eddie. He challenges me and this is definately challenging me. Braidey would never have put me in a position like this. I look up, "I don't want to answer that question." "You have to.", Melissa immediately states drunkily. I bite my lip. I know the answer to this question without hestitation. I look at Eddie and pretend like I don't care when I answer. "With you." There's no mistaking the smirk crawling onto Eddie's face after hearing that answer. Melissa just starts giggling like crazy and the other people in the room are just shocked. But a drunken kind of shock, like on the verge of giggling just like Melissa.

However, the tension in the room is enormous. So I take my turn to decrease the tension. Okay, that's not true. My question will only highten the tension. But Eddie drives me to challenge him back. "Eddie. How about you? Ever had someone better in bed than me?" He smirks and then easily answers with a simple, "Nope." In some way that makes me excited and proud. He gets a twinkle in his eyes and then I immediately realise that it was a dumb move to use my turn on Eddie. Now he can use his turn back on me. "When's the last time you two had sex?", he then asks. "I don't want to-", I try but the look in Melissa's eyes tells me that it's no use. There's no sympathy in her eyes. She only enjoys this. Like a lot. "I don't know.", I say. And it's true. "Maybe four-five months ago?" Eddie tries to hide his schock. But then he smirks again. "So you're horny." Now I blush even though I'm drunk. "It's not your turn anymore.", I quickly say to avoid the question but by the look on Eddie's face I immediately know that he already knows the answer. Damn him knowing me as well as I know him. I fill my glass with wine again and I take a huge gulp. Then after another one, I exclaim that I'm sick of this game. I'm drunk now. Everyone's drunk now. Except maybe Ian and Eddie. I don't even know anymore. "Okay. So, 'Never have I ever' or 'Spin the bottle'?", Chloe then asks. I don't want to play either of them. "How about a combination of both?", Kim proposes obviously drunk. "How do you wanna do **that**?", Melissa exclaims, obviously really drunk. "Well.", Kim says slurring her words. "We spin the bottle and then it points at someone. First you have to do a 'never have I ever'. Then the people who have take off a piece of clothing. Then you have to kiss the person the bottle pointed too." "I love it!", Adriana exclaims drunkily. Everyone chuckles or giggles and then it's decided that this is what we're going to play. "It's totally innocent. We're all good friends here. So people, please, don't be jealous at each other.", Chloe states. "Oh, and guys on guys and girls on girls means just a kiss on the cheek or a hug.", she quickly adds.

Chloe starts. The bottle lands on Adriana so they kiss each other on the cheek. Then Chloe says, "Never have I ever been a model." The girls all take off their shirts. We all did a small model job together once. I notice Eddie trying to keep his eyes away from my breasts now that they're only covered by a bandeau. Adriana spinning the bottle takes my attention away from it. It lands on Ian. They kiss for a few seconds and then Adriana says, "Never have I ever skinny dipped." Eddie and I are the only ones taking off clothing. He takes off his shirt and I take off my shoes. I try not to stare at his abs but miserably fail. He notices and one corner of his mouth twitches up in a smirk. The rest of the girls aren't even trying to pretend not to be staring at his abs. Then it's Ian's turn to spin. He does and it lands on Melissa. Melissa smirks and makes out with him for about a full minute. Then they pull back again and Ian speaks up, "Never have I ever hurt the other person during sex or been hurt this way." Melissa takes off her skirt and Ian takes off his shirt. This has the effect that they both start checking each other out. They're smirking at each other but I can't really figure out if it's because they're liking what they see or because of the memories of their 'kinky' sex. Eddie takes off his pants, revealing slightly bulging boxers. I can't take my eyes off of it. There it is, I can't. I take off my pantyhose. Sometimes I used to scratch Eddie's back during sex. I think he actually enjoyed it. "You guys are all crazy.", Adriana states eyeing all of us. Melissa spins the bottle and it lands on Kim. They actually kiss on the mouth for a few seconds because they're both drunk as shit. Then Melissa says, "Never have I ever accidentally insulted a police officer." Everyone looks shocked when Melissa takes off her shoes. "What?!", she then exclaims. "He didn't look like a police officer!" "What did you do after it?", Eddie asks. Melissa shrugs, "I made a run for it." This makes everyone burst out laughing. "And you got away?!", I exclaim. Melissa shrugs again, "Yeah." Everyone chuckles or giggles again. Then it's Kim's turn. The bottle lands on Eddie and for some reason it stings when she jumps into a full make-out session with him. I'm somehow relieved when she finally pulls back. I'm sure I'm frowning. "Never have I ever dreamed of kissing Eddie." To my suprise, all the girls take off a piece of clothing. It actually makes me a bit jealous. But I have no right to be. Just because Braidey's not here doesn't mean I'm free to feel whatever I want. I see how Eddie's eyes jump back to mine and I see how he notices my jealous look. So I quickly avert my gaze as he looks at me confused. I take off my bandeau so now I'm in my underwear. I'm only wearing my jewels. Including my necklace of course. Eddie spins the bottle and suprise, suprise, it lands on me. At first I try to object but then when I realise it's no use, I lean over, placing my hand on his cheek. Then I kiss him and it's a foreign feeling. It awakes all kinds of feelings inside of me which I burried long ago. To my suprise I don't stop after a few seconds. I sit down on his lap so that I'm a little more comfortable and I can feel the contents of his boxer. It actually kind of turns me on. One of his hands is rubbing my waist up and down while he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he kisses me gently. I forgot how good of a kisser he is.


	5. Chapter 5 Messing up

It feels so good. I thought I lost this feeling forever. Because he cheated on me. That thought makes me immediately pull back and get back on my spot. From the corners of my eyes I can see the shocked faces of everybody in the room. It's all overwhelming me. I stand up and walk into the hallway. I'm walking a little wobbly because I'm drunk. I use the stairs as support to prevent myself from falling. I look up when someone walks into the hallway with steady steps. It's Eddie. He's now wearing his pants. He looks concerned. But there's also something else there. Hope. "That didn't mean anything.", I immediately blurt out. I see the hurt in his expression but a bit of the hope is still there. Maybe he knows better than to believe that it really was nothing. "Are you okay?", he asks. I think about that for a few seconds. Then I say, "No. I'm drunk." "I'll bring you to bed.", Eddie then says. The next second I'm in his arms and he's carrying me up the stairs. 'He's so strong', is all I can think with my drunk mind. "Why aren't you drunk?", I ask. He shrugs for so far that's possible with me in his arms, "I wanted to remember everything." I frown when he lays me down on his bed, "Why?" He shrugs again, "Because it's a memory with you in it. And I have gone too long without those." It touches me and it would have touched me more deeply if I wasn't so drunk. He pulls his blankets over my body. He then leaves after kissing my head and I smell his scent in the blankets. 'He smells nice', is my last thought before I drift into sleep.

I wake up with a pounding head. I immediately grab my head with a hand while looking beside me. Eddie's laying on the other side of the bed. I look down and see that I'm in my underwear. Oh my gosh, nothing happened. It can't have. I immediately jump out of bed even though it makes my head hurt worse. That's when Eddie awakes with a groan. He turns around to look at me and I realise that I'm in my underwear. I look around the room for something to wear and then settle on one of Eddie's shirts. I immediately put it on. It smells like him. It's such a familiar smell. Eddie's just smiling at me and his smile widens when he sees me in his shirt. "Nothing happened.", I state. He chuckles, "No Loren. Nothing happened." I frown, "Was that meant to be sarcastic?" He chuckles again, "No Loren. Nothing happened." I try to remember what did happen. We were drunk, we played truth or dare, then we played a combination of never have I ever and spin the bottle. That's right. I kissed Eddie. .. Longer than I had to. "That kiss didn't mean anything.", I state making Eddie's eyes go dark. He looks at the necklace dangling over his shirt. "Why are you still wearing my necklace then?" I look down at it for a second. "Because I like it. It's beautiful.", I state. He gets out of bed only wearing sweatpants and I bite my lip at the sight of his abs. "We both know that's not true.", he says when he's about half a meter away from me. I raise my eyebrows, "What? I'm just supposed to throw it away?" "Loren.", he says. "Every day since I've been back here. You've been wearing that necklace.", he adds. "I gave it to you.", he adds. "It doesn't mean anything. I just really like it.", I say. He takes a step closer, "Loren. Please. I miss you." I start to get angry because I'm so confused. "What are you trying to say with that? You want me to just break off my engagement with Braidey and go back to the guy who cheated on me?! I love Braidey!" "I know you do!", he exclaims frustrated. "That's what makes this all so frustrating! You actually found yourself a pretty decent guy!" "Then let me be happy with him!", I yell back. "I can't!", he yells and he looks torn. "You **cheated **on me!", I yell. And I'm not really saying it to anyone in particular. Eddie looks like he's about to punch something. He kicks against a chair instead making it fall over. The force of it makes me jump a little bit. I decide that this is a good time to leave. I turn around and walk out of his room. When I get downstairs, all the girls are laying on chairs and couches with a mayor hangover. Ian's in the kitchen making breakfast. I wipe away a tear and walk in to help Ian with breakfast. We don't exchange words as we just make breakfast. It gives me time to think about my conversation with Eddie. Another tear rolls down my cheek. I let it but as soon as I do, another tear rolls down. I just keep making breakfast while the tears start flowing. When a sob comes out, I slide down one of the kitchen cabinets until I'm on the ground and I bury my face in my hands, letting out another sob. I hear Ian putting down his stuff and he kneels down next to me. He grabs my hands, making me look at him. I let out a sob as I look at him. "He still really loves you, you know?", Ian says and I just look at him through my tears. I let out another sob. Ian lets go of my hands and places his hands on my shoulders. Then he pulls me into a hug and wraps his arms around me. I just sob into his shoulder.

* * *

About 1 o'clock, I am the first one to go home. Only Ian and Eddie know why. When I walk through the front door, I see Braidey sitting on the couch. I walk into the living room and greet him. He doesn't greet me back. I sigh, "What's wrong?" He remains silent for a few second but then looks up at me. "I got a phone call from Phil tonight about 1 AM." He looks at me as if that tells me enough. "He said something like 'Yo man, Eddie is making out with your girl!'." Then Braidey looks at me angrily, "Care to explain?" I sigh, "You're making a big deal out of nothing. We were playing spin the bottle so yeah, I kissed him. We were all also very drunk." "But you still kissed him!", Braidey says a little angry. "It was a game Braidey! As in fake, not real!" "I thought you hated the guy! You won't even talk to him and now you kissed him?!" "Oh, I'm sorry. What happened to 'just get over it already'?" "I didn't mean kiss the guy!" "Oh, I'm sorry Braidey. What **did** you mean? Please don't let out all the little details this time!" He remains silent this time. He'll probably give in any minute now, he doesn't fight with me like Eddie does. I study his face. This isn't just about the kiss. "This isn't just about me kissing Eddie.", I say. "What else did Phil tell you?", I then add. Braidey doesn't answer so I try to figure out what else Phil could have said to make Braidey act this way. Then it strucks me and I hestitantly say, "Right. He told you what I said about Eddie being better in bed, didn't he?" The expression on Braidey's face tells me I'm right. "Well, stop being a baby about it. I can't change Eddie's skills in bed. I didn't say you weren't good in bed. Cause you are." His face tells me that he knows I'm right but guys are sensitive about this kind of thing. The way they are in bed proves how much of a man they are or something. I decide to just leave him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

I crawled into bed about 10 minutes ago. Braidey's still not in bed with me. We haven't talked much today. Partly because we both had to go to work in the afternoon. After another 5 minutes Braidey finally gets into bed with me. He doesn't say anything but after about a minute, he wraps his arms around me. I'm happy to have at least that. Ever since Eddie has been back, things have been tense between me and Braidey. Braidey turns me around and suddenly I can feel his lips on mine. He doesn't kiss me like he used to, he's being a bit rough. He gets on top of me, supporting himself with his hands. He's still kissing me but still being rough. He roughly rubs my waist up and down. I softly push him a bit away from me. "Braidey, baby, you're being a bit rough." "What? Isn't that what you want? Passion? Isn't that why sex with Eddie is better?" I now push him completely off me. "Braidey, I'm not going to sleep with you if it's just about being better than Eddie. Besides, I don't like it when you kiss me like that." He sighs. "I'm sorry Loren. I didn't mean to let it get to me." I'm not about to let Eddie ruin my sex life too. I smile, "Let me." I crawl on top of him and gently kiss him. He lets me and after a few seconds he starts slowly kissing me back. His hands are on my waist and he rubs my waist up and down. It's not as rough as he just did, it's gentle now. It feels good now. It soon starts to escalate into something more when Braidey tries to take my top off. I pull back. We're both panting. Braidey looks puzzled. "I'm sorry Braidey. But I can't do it. Not like this Braidey. Not when your first intention was to be better than Eddie." He looks guilty, "You're right babe. I'm sorry." He sits up, I'm now sitting on his lap. He grabs my hands. "But I do want you to know that I won't let it get in the way again." He pecks my lips but I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After about a minute I reluctantly pull back and groan. "I really wish we could go further now." I say and softly punch his shoulder, "You idiot." He chuckles and I get off him. He wraps his arms around me and we go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up by the doorbell ringing over and over again. I groan while getting out of bed. Braidey doesn't seem to hear the noise. In my pink sleeping shorts and black tank top, I walk downstairs, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I move my hands over my hair so that it won't look like a bird nest. In the mean time, the ringing of the doorbell is still going on. "I'm coming!", I yell but that doesn't make the ringing stop. By the time I'm at the door, I'm beyond irritated. I throw the door open, "What?!" The girls all push me aside and walk in without even saying hello. As soon as I have closed the door and walked into the living room where they are, Kim exclaims, "Lo?! What the hell happened between you and Eddie last night?!" "What are you talking about?", I ask confused and still a little bit irritated. "He's a mess Lo!", Adriana now exclaims. "What does that have to do with me?", I ask trying to come over as not caring even though in fact, I'm now a bit worried about him. "When Eddie came downstairs yesterday, he looked torn.", Chloe says. "And when we left, the guys stayed with him. They told us that he's a mess.", Melissa says. "So what happened?", she adds. I was looking down but now I look up. "Nothing. We had a fight." "About what?", Melissa asks. I shake my head, "Nothing really. He was telling me he missed me and I got angry. I told him to let me be happy with Braidey but he told me he couldn't. Then-". I cut myself off and shake my head again. "Then what?", Chloe carefully asks. "Then I said, he cheated on me. I don't know why because we both know damn well that he did." Some of the girls let out a sigh, the others shake their heads. "Shit Lo.", Kim says. "So that's what's happening. He's hating himself for messing up with you.", Chloe says. Melissa shakes her head, "Do you think you could maybe forgive him?" I look at her like she's crazy. She quickly starts explaining, "I'm not telling you to go back to him. But if you forgive him, he'll stop messing himself up over it." I still look at her like she's crazy. "Lo, we care about you.", Chloe says, trying to talk some sense into me. "But we care about Eddie too and it kills us to see him like this.", she adds. I stare at her blankly, "Well I guess you'll have to choose then." Melissa lets out a frustrated groan, "Gosh Lo! Don't be so stupid!" "You know we would never choose Eddie above you but the fact that you even suggest us choosing between you and him makes me strongly doubt that statement.", she continues her rant. I feel like a little girl being scolded for stealing a cookie. "You've been mad at him for over 5 years! Is it really necessary to stay mad any longer?!" I look at her, frankly a bit angry. A lot of things she just said are right, that's not why I'm angry. It's the fact that she's telling me to do something about it. Doing something about it is scary. Because being angry at Eddie and being in love with Eddie are the only things familiar to me.

"Yes!", I exclaim. "Unless you have a rule book for cheating, telling you what exact time is allowed to be mad at him?!" Then Melissa slaps me. My head smacks to the side. I bring my hand up to my cheek. When I look back at her, shock is on my face. Some of that shock is on Melissa's face too. And the other girls are just as shocked as I am. While my cheek is burning my expression changes to anger. "Get out.", I say, angry but keeping my emotions under control. The expressions of the other girls are blank. When Melissa just keeps standing there, staring at me, I can't keep my emotions under control any longer. "Get out!", I yell furiously. They all attempt to leave now. But their hestitation disappears when they see the look on my face. They all hurry out the door. Just as the door closes, Braidey walks into the living room with a confused look on his face. "Loren? What's going on?" His eyes get drawn to my burning cheek. "What happened to your cheek?" I turn around and walk a few steps away from him, still angry. "Melissa just slapped me!" "What?", he exclaims shocked. I turn back to him. "The girls came over to tell me about how much of a mess Eddie is." I pause for a few seconds and then continue. "They asked me to forgive him so that he could stop tearing himself up over it." I let out a chuckle, "I told them no of course. It got pretty heated and then out of the blue she just slapped me." Braidey sighs and takes a few steps towards me. He places his hands on my shoulders and looks me straight into my eyes, "Look Lo. I'm not going to tell you what to do about Eddie anymore. It's completely up to you." He pauses a few seconds, "But maybe you should consider if staying mad at Eddie is worth ruining your friendship with Melissa over." He pecks my lips and then walks back out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Forgiving

The rest of the day was filled with phonecalls from the girls. Which I ignored. Melissa is the only one who didn't call. Although she should be the one calling the most. I had to work today but couldn't really concentrate. Braidey had to work today too. I open the door of the house and walk in. I call out for Braidey but don't get an answer. He must still be at work. Instead, Eddie walks out of the living room, into the hallway. Great, like my day didn't suck enough yet. I sigh, "What do you want Eddie?" "I heard about what happened between you and Melissa." He looks at my cheek, which has turned a little blue. "So?", I ask. "So, make up with her." I let out a laugh. "What? Because you say so? She hasn't even called me. I didn't do anything wrong, I'm not going to be the one apologising." "It's my fault that you guys are fighting. You're mad at me and you have all right to. Melissa didn't have to stand up for me but she did. But she was just being nice. You shouldn't be mad at her for that." "Right. So she was being nice when she slapped me?", I say sarcastically. "I don't know why she slapped you.", he admits. "But I'm the reason you guys had anything to fight over at all. So don't be mad at her, be mad at me. Hit me if you like. It's not like you haven't done it before." I cock my head, considering that option, then I slap him with all I have. His head smacks to the side and he stumbles backwards a few steps. He turns his head back to me. There's blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He brings his hand up to his mouth and wipes a little of the blood away. But as soon as he does, more blood drips out. "Nice one.", he says. He opens his mouth and moves his jaw from side to side to loosen it up, obvious in pain. "Feel better now?", he asks. "Nope. Still angry at the both of you.", I answer. "But you hit me.", he exclaims. "You told me to do so.", I say with a sassy voice. "To make you forgive Melissa and me or at least Melissa." I give him a grin, "You should have made that more clear." He sighs, "Is there anything I can do to make you forgive Melissa?" "No. She could at least have come here herself. But she didn't so if she makes no effort to be forgiven, why should I forgive her?" "I already told you. Because it's my fault. Not hers." "Eddie! You don't get it! Yes, you cheated on me. That's why I'm mad at you. But Melissa didn't have to slap me. Nevertheless, she did. So it **is **her fault. Not yours. You didn't make her hit me." He gives me a little smirk, "Loren Tate. Am I dreaming or did you just actually defend me?" I give him a look, "I only explained my reason for staying angry at Melissa." The smirk is still evident on his face, "Yeah but while doing it you defended me." "You're so annoying.", I say. He chuckles.

Then the door opens and Braidey appears. "Hey.", I say. "Hey sweetie.", he responds. Then he notices Eddie. "Eddie? What are you doing here?" "He came here to ask me to forgive Melissa. He thinks it's his fault she slapped me." "Why?", Braidey asks. "Because it was about him cheating on me. I already told him, Melissa made her own choice." "Doesn't mean you shouldn't talk it out.", Braidey responds. "Really? You're starting now too?" Braidey holds his hands up, "Just saying." He walks closer to me and softly touches my cheek. "Are you okay? It has turned blue." I groan, "I know. She hit me good." He pecks my lips and then turns back to Eddie. "So what happened to you?", he asks him. Eddie simply points to me. Braidey looks at me and raises his eyebrows. "He asked for it." "Why? What did he do?", he asks with a frown on his face. I smile, "No. I mean, he actually asked for it." Now Braidey looks at Eddie with the frown still on his face, "Why would you do that? Have you not seen my girl's muscles?" And at that statement Braidey holds up my arm and squeezes my muscles a few times. I chuckle and pull my arm back. "I thought that would make her forgive Melissa. Turns out she didn't know that was part of the deal." "Do you want some ice on it?", Braidey asks him. Eddie wipes away a little of the blood again. "No, I'm good.", he answers. "Are you sure? That's going to be one hell of a bruise." One of the corners of Eddie's mouth turns upwards into a smirk. But as soon as it does, his face shows pain. "Who knows. Maybe it will make me look cool." "Right. Explaining to people that a girl gave you that bruise will be very cool.", Braidey responds sarcastically. Eddie chuckles, "I'll take my chances. But I guess I'm leaving now." "You don't want to stay for dinner?", Braidey then asks. "Hell no, he isn't staying for dinner.", I immediately react. "It's okay. I'll go.", Eddie responds when Braidey's about to speak up.

* * *

The next morning, just before I had to leave for work, Melissa came by. "Eddie told me to come over because he thinks you're too stubborn to make the first move. I considered it and thought he had a point.", is the first thing she says. "You know, telling me about how you wouldn't have come if Eddie didn't make you, doesn't exactly improve your case.", I respond. "Why should I be the one to make all the effort?" "Because **you **slapped **me**!", I exclaim. "I'm sorry about that.", she says. "Well, part of me is but part of me isn't.", she then adds. I raise my eyebrows at her, making her explain. "I didn't mean to slap you. It kinda happened in the spur of the moment. But after thinking about it, maybe I was right to slap you." My eyebrows are still raised and now I'm the one with the urge to slap her. "We have all been close for since as long as I can remember. But Lo, the two of us have known each other even longer and we're even closer. So I know you better than the rest. And you know what I think? I think you're afraid of forgiving Eddie because you're afraid of your feelings for him. Covering up your feelings for him with hate is easy to do. But actually figuring out those feelings. You're simply scared to do that. That's why every time we bring up the option of forgiving Eddie, you turn into a bitch. Even when Braidey talks to you about it, you turn on the poor guy. You need to stop that. **That's **why I'm not really sorry for slapping you. Maybe it will be a wake-up call." "A wake-up call?! Look at my cheek! It's blue!", I exclaim. "Yeah, part of me says sorry for that." "And you think Braidey is a poor guy **now**?! What if I figure out those feelings for Eddie and.." I pause for a few seconds. "and it turns out I'm still in love with Eddie. **Then **Braidey will be a poor guy." Melissa studies my face, "So you **do **have feelings for Eddie?" "I don't know! I don't **want **to know!", I exclaim. I frustatedly move my hands through my hair. "I love Braidey", I then exclaim. Melissa gives me a sympethatic smile, "I know you do Lo." She pauses for a few seconds but then continues, "But don't you think it would be unfair to Braidey to stay with him without figuring out whatever you feel for Eddie? I don't think your relationship can work if you're not at least completely honest with yourself." I give her a desperate look, "But what if being honest means admitting that I'm still in love with Eddie? I can't be in love with him again." I let out a humourless chuckle, "I already tried that." Melissa shoots me another one of those sympathetic smiles, "Lo. I know better than anyone how Eddie broke your heart into a million little pieces. I know that you've been trying to put them back together ever since and I know that you had finally succeeded. I also know that when Eddie came back into your life, some parts of your heart wouldn't stuck any longer. And I know it hurts. But heartbreak happens every day. It's scary to put your heart on the line again but maybe it's worth the risk."

"What if it isn't?" "You have taken that risk with Braidey, haven't you?" "Yeah. But Braidey isn't Eddie. Braidey would never hurt me like that." Melissa looks at me like she wants to tell me something but is afraid of my reaction. "Lo." She pauses but then hestitantly continues, "I know I'm going down a dangerous path here but..maybe you think you're in love with Braidey because he's the safe option?" I frown at her, a bit offended that she would consider me actually using Braidey. "Lo, don't get mad now. I know you would never use Braidey on purpose. But maybe you are anyway?" I'm still frowning when I answer, "Why do you want me to choose Eddie so much? Do you have something against Braidey or do you just want my heart to broken again?" "No. Lo. That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm not saying you should go back to Eddie. All I'm saying is, figure out what you want." She gives me a smile and then continues, "Figure out whatever you feel for Eddie. If it's love, then don't stay away from Eddie because you're afraid. If anything, stay away from him because you love Braidey more. Try to figure out if the only reason you're hating Eddie is because you're afraid of what you might feel otherwise. If that's the case, consider forgiving him. It's not either love him or hate him. Maybe you guys could just be friends." I let everything sink in for a few seconds. Then I smile at her, "Since when are you so smart?" Melissa flips her hair, "It's part of the charm." I chuckle. Then I turn serious again. "I don't know if I'm able to be just friends with Eddie." "I'm not going to push you do to anything. Just think about it." I grab my phone to check the time but when I do I'm shocked at how late it is. "Oh gosh, I have to go. I'm super late for work." "It's okay. Go.", Melissa says.

* * *

I knock on the door and a few seconds after, it opens. He motions for me to come inside so I do. Then when I reach the middle of the room, I turn back to him. "We need to talk.", I state. "Loren Tate, am I dreaming or do you willingly want to talk to me?", he responds sarcastically. "Eddie, be serious. I mean it." He crosses his arms, "Well, what do you want to talk about?" "I need to know why you cheated on me." He rubs his forehead and sighs. "It's just that, we had this huge fight. And we had been having problems already so I got drunk and I felt bad. Lia came over and seduced me and then it happened." He pauses two seconds but just as I'm about to speak up, "And I know that those are all shitty reasons. I should have never slept with someone else. I still don't get why I did because Loren." He takes a few steps closer to me, places his hand on my right cheek and looks straight into my eyes. "You're the only girl I'll ever want to be with." I take a step back so that his hand is no longer touching me. "I guess that the situation wasn't optimal. We were having problems and that fight was major. And you're right, they are shitty reasons. But I guess it's partly my fault." He immediately intervenes. "No. You don't get to blame yourself. Not even a little bit. It was all on me." I smile at his protectiveness. "I'm just saying that maybe I had no right to stay mad at you for so long. I understand that you were unhappy with me." He takes a step forward again. "No. I wasn't unhappy with you. I was unhappy about fighting with you. Yes. But I have never been unhappy with you." He pauses for a few seconds. "Loren. I loved you. I still do." I shake my head, "You can't Eddie." "I forgive you but that doesn't mean I'm coming back to you. I'm still going to marry Braidey." I pause a few seconds to look at his disappointed face. "I'm hoping we can just be friends?", I ask hopeful. He takes yet another step closer and places his hand on my cheek again. When I try to take a step back, he places his hand on my waist to prevent me from doing so. "Loren. You can't expect me to stop being in love with you. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm in love with you and I am aware of every single breath you take when I'm near you." He pauses and I swear I'm going to melt by the way he's looking at me. "That's not going to change but I would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all." My knees feel like they're going to stop carrying me any second now. But I pull myself together and get out of his grip. "Great." "So, how are things now between you and the girls?" "Melissa and I made up. I haven't really talked to the girls since Melissa slapped me."

"I'm glad you're no longer mad at Mel. Is everything okay with Braidey?" I frown, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" He shrugs, "I don't know. Adriana was just rambling on and on to me about how he knows that you told everybody I'm better in bed." I sigh, "Eddie. Don't do that." He frowns, "Don't do what?" "Don't hope for Braidey and me to break up." "Loren. I swear I didn't ask because of that. I would be lying if said that I wouldn't just love for you two to break up. But it isn't why I asked." "Well then. I have to admit, Braidey didn't like it. But we're past it now." Then there's a knock on the door. As soon as Eddie opens it, a girl is around his neck. When I see her face, I let out a gasp. Eddie pushes her off. "Lia?", he asks. "Hey!", she responds happily. Eddie turns his head towards me desperately. Like he's afraid I'm going to break into tears any second now. I'm not looking at him though. I'm looking at Lia and I say with a sassy voice, "What the heck do you think you're doing here?" She only now notices me and turns her attention to me. "Loren! Darling. I didn't know you and Eddie were back together?" "Because we aren't.", I respond, still sassy. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that darling. I hope it didn't have anything to do with me?", she says in a fake sad voice. I feel like yanking all of her hair out of her head. "You're kidding me right?", I respond. "Now don't get mad Lo. It's not my fault that Eddie had to look elsewhere." "That's enough!", Eddie immediately responds. "Don't talk to Loren like that." "Ouch Eddie. Don't tell me that you still love that?" She gives Eddie a seductive smile. "Just take me up to your bedroom and I'll make you forget all about those feelings." Eddie sighs, "What are you doing here Lia?" "I heard about the wedding!", Lia happily exclaims. "And I just had to come. If not for the wedding then to see all of you again." "Are you kidding me? No one even likes you.", I respond. She smirks at me, "You wouldn't say that if you had seen how much Eddie liked me when we slept together." "I think you should go now Lia.", Eddie says and walks to the door to open it. "Of course. I'll come back when it's dark.", Lia says while walking out of the door. I avert my head while Eddie closes the door. He speaks up, "For the record. I did not like sleeping with her at all. I had a headache from drinking so much and all I could think about was you." I look at him with a smile, "And thinking about me is no fun at all right?" He smiles back at me, "That's not what I meant." "I know. So what do you think she's really doing here?" "I have no idea. I just hope she isn't thinking about coming to the wedding.", he responds. "Don't worry. Even if she is, Adriana is hiring these huge bodyguards. You can't get in without an invitation." "Anyway, I should be getting home now.", I add. "Yeah, sure.", he responds. We stand there all awkward like, do we hug? I decide to just wave, say bye and walk out of the door.


End file.
